


Mirror Sex with Thy Brother

by MamaNoctis



Category: Initial D
Genre: Bottom Ryosuke, Incest, M/M, Mirror Sex, Top Keisuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-09
Packaged: 2019-06-07 21:54:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15228696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MamaNoctis/pseuds/MamaNoctis
Summary: The Takahashi brothers decide to have a little 'fun' in front of a mirror, perhaps a little too much.Porn without plot? It's more likely than you think.





	Mirror Sex with Thy Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello there! Are you an Initial D fan who is as bummed as I am by how little there are of fanfics for this series? Then you've come to the right place! I decided to create fanfiction since the amount is far too small. 
> 
> Got a request for Initial D or Final Fantasy XV? Let me know! 
> 
> Anyways, I hope you enjoy reading this short oneshot!

"Keisuke, wait-" Ryosuke bit his bottom lip as Keisuke pressed him against the mirror, fucking him against it while getting to take a look at their reflection. He moaned out once Keisuke's cock pushed against his prostate which urged him to claw at the mirror in front of him.

"Aniki look at your face, you're so damn beautiful." Keisuke leaned back into a sitting position, pulling Ryosuke onto his lap to fuck into him a bit deeper.

Ryosuke opened his eyes and there it sat- their reflection. He noticed their red faces and sweaty bodies but his eyes became glued to the thick cock that reappeared then disappeared as it pushed inside of him over and over again. He let out a whimper upon feeling one of the younger's hands playing with one of his nipples. "Keisuke, Keisuke." Ryosuke chanted his name in a whisper as his climax grew close, he then arched his back once it did, his semen getting a little sticky on the area around his own cock.

He felt Keisuke's nails dig into his hips, signalling that he's going to cum inside of him. The younger groaned against his neck, thrusts erratic before filling him up with his semen.

"Ryosuke." His brother whispered in his ear, pulling out of him and lifted his thighs to let the cum trickle out of him. Ryosuke shuddered as he watched Keisuke's semen slowly leave his hole.

He wanted **more**.

Keisuke seemed to have the same thought by the way he pinned his d _ear Aniki_ onto the bed, fucking into his abused hole once more.


End file.
